Completion systems in most wells employ multiple tubings to make up a tubing string in order to bring production fluid from downhole to surface or surface fluids to a downhole location. For desired fluid movement to enter or leave the tubing from or to the annulus between an exterior of the tubing and the formation wall, at least one of the tubing includes a valve that may be actuated hydraulically, pneumatically, electrically, mechanically, or a combination thereof, either by surface intervention or by intelligent systems in a downhole environment or uphole. When a downhole intelligent system is used to selectively control the valve, the tubing is specially provided with access channels or other modifications to incorporate the intelligent control device and its necessary connections resulting in increased cost of the string.